Smile For Me
by ProPan
Summary: Eighteen gets a surprise vistor and Marron finds something else the clothes of a day of shopping.


Smile For Me  
  
Author: Pro Pan  
  
The sun warm her body but her heart was something else. It was hard and cold thanks to loving someone that don't love her the same way. Pan caught Trunks kissing Marron when she was in the city. She ran from the scene before they saw her. She ended up at the last place she thought she would be, Kami's Island. It had been years since her father had brought her for a visit to see some of his old friends. This was the place Marron had grown up at and Pan was a bit jealous of her. She had always loved the ocean but her family home was up in the mountains. She sniffed the ocean air smelling the fresh scent that she loved so much. The turtle was the first one to see her land and went up to her to say hi.  
  
"Hello, Turtle nice to see you again after so long," Pan said.  
  
"You remember me?" Turtle asked.  
  
"Yes of course I do. How could I ever forget the ride you gave me through the ocean when I was a little girl?" Pan was smiling.  
  
Master Roshi was reclining on his favorite chair looking at ecchi magazines. He saw the girl talking to Turtle and wondered if she was one of Marron's friends. He wouldn't let the opportunity pass him by so he was the next person to inquire of her visit to his small island. The girl gave him a questioning look telling him to stay far away. Eighteen watched from the house the scene playing out in front and was pleasantly amused.  
  
"Pan, good to see out here," Eighteen said.  
  
"Eighteen glad to see you too," Pan ran up to give her a hug.  
  
Eighteen patted the girl's back and waited until she let go. Pan liked Eighteen alot for being the only other female that could spar with the guys. When she was growing up Chi Chi went on and on about the female warrior's strength. She had been told of how Eighteen beat the tar out of Vegeta before turning good. Then, at the tourment beating up Mighty Mask who had been Trunks and Goten. She giggled at the thought when herself had beaten her uncle up at a tourment. The blonde woman invited the raven hair teenager in for a drink, Pan followed suit.  
  
"Eighteen why did you throw the round with my grandfather, Satan?" Pan didn't know where the question came from.  
  
"They told you about that, huh?" Eighteen ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"My grandmother Chi Chi has told me all about your adventures from what she has seen to what was told to her," Pan smiled.  
  
"Yeah, Chi Chi is a good person it's a shame I haven't seen her in years," Eighteen said.  
  
"My family is really bad about not seeing friends for years. I try to be different from them and I guess that's why I'm here," Pan felt warm by the thoughts.  
  
"It's good to have a friendly face out here. Krillin is off somewhere collecting pearls since he loves to deep sea driving," Eighteen sipped on her drink.  
  
Master Roshi went back to looking at his ecchi and Turtle went back to sleep. Roshi knew better then to disturb Eighteen when she had a guest. He looked up and saw Marron coming home from her first date with Trunks. He wondered what will happen when they find the surprise vistor. Marron saw the old man in his usual spot looking at underwear ads. Trunks told her his own grandfather was the same way. She smiled at him and laughed at the thought.  
  
It had been sometime since her family had seen the Briefs. Marron had been in town shopping by herself when she saw Trunks. He remembered her and the two had spent the day togather. He drove her car back to the island. He was a little envious of her being raise on such a beautiful place without much worry about what other people thought. He hated the city life with the fast pace and the talk about his family's business, that was one of the world's leading company.  
  
"Marron you're home and I see you have brought a friend back," Eighteen got up.  
  
"Mom why is Pan here?" Marron asked.  
  
"Is that anyway to to treat a guest, questioning about their vistit? Trunks good to once again after all this time have a seat," Eighteen pointed to one of the davenports.  
  
"Thank you Eighteen," Trunks sat down.  
  
"Since you are here Pan would you like to see my room?" Marron asked.  
  
"Sure I guess," Pan said.  
  
"Here take these bags since you going up to my room," Marron toss the bags she was carring.  
  
The two females went upstairs to Marron's room where Pan thought she would be blinded by pink. When Marron opened the door Pan saw nothing but pictures of ancient nudes. Pan started to blush by some of the frame art. Marron giggled at the girl's reaction to seeing classical works. Pan went to the window to let the fresh ocean breeze in. She looked outside wondering why she was in the room of the woman that had taken Trunks away from her without even realizing it. Marron put her new clothes away and thought about the kiss he had given her.  
  
"I'm done, what do you want to do now?" Marron asked.  
  
"Spar, I want to kick someone's ass," Pan cracked some knuckles.  
  
"If that is true then we should go downstairs my mother can help you with that," Marron opened her door.  
  
"I doubt your mother could handle a spar with me," Pan pumped her right arm.  
  
"She kicked Vegeta's ass so I bet she could take you on," Marron was waiting in the hall.  
  
"I would love to had seen that but I will asked her," Pan got up from the window.  
  
Trunks and Eighteen sat in silence waiting for the girls to finish whatever they were doing. Eighteen handed him a drink, he thanked her. Trunks wondered why in the world he had ran into Marron. He had not seen her in years and on the one day he taken off he ran into her. She had changed from the quiet girl with pigtails into a woman with lovely curves and still wore the pigtails. He found them adorable and can't stop playing with them. Marron was about to tell him to stop when he kissed her. Trunks hoped the memory wouldn't result in his cheeks going red.  
  
"So are you going to marry my daughter?" Eighteen asked.  
  
"Mother what are you doing asking him that kind of question?" Marron said coming down the stairs.  
  
"You better not marry her," Pan commanded.  
  
"I will marry anyone I want to. I'm tired of people asking when I will get married from my mother to friends," Trunks said.  
  
"Pan, he will marry my daughter and if you don't like to bad," Eighteen stood up.  
  
"I'm not scared of you old woman bring it on," Pan went to the front door.  
  
"I don't age and I'll bring the heat if you got the wood," Eighteen said.  
  
"God mother I wish you would stop watching westling on tv," Marron sat down.  
  
"I think it's cute," Trunks felt the couch move.  
  
"Follow me if you want a real challenge," Pan went outside.  
  
"Marron I will be right back in a few minutes to teach a child a few things," Eighteen flew up into the sky.  
  
The two sat on the couch looking at each other wondering how the day could turn so weird. Trunks started to play with her pigtails again and Marron looked into his eyes. Master Roshi was outside the whole time watching the pair getting more and more comfortable. He felt a small amout of blood dripping from his nose. Marron ran her hands through Trunks lovely hair and find she had pulled him to her lips. Trunks followed suit and the two made out.  
  
Pan was following the older woman until they landed on a tiny island. Eighteen waited for the teenager to make her move. Pan charged ahead throwing a weak ki ball up in the air. Eighteen laughed at such a flimsy move and easily punched the ball away when Pan directed at her back. The girl was only testing her and started to use better moves. The two spar for an hour before Eighteen grow bored of the girl and ended it a rapid move that paralyzed Pan for a few seconds.  
  
"Come and follow me back to house. I don't want you to go home looking that bad," Eighteen waited.  
  
"Fine, I don't want to worry grandma," Pan brush some dirt off.  
  
The two flew back looking like people that had spar for more then an hour. Eighteen walked up behind Roshi and screamed boo. The old man nearly had a heart attack almost dieing, Eighteen couldn't get that lucky. Pan ran up to the front door but stopped at what she saw. Eighteen blushed at what she saw but a big smile spread across her face.  
  
"I want you to smile for me at their wedding," Eighteen whispered.  
  
The End 


End file.
